Mary Lou Barebone
|blood=No-Maj"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= 5'3" |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |skin= Light |hidef |family=*Bartholomew Barebone (ancestor) *Chastity Barebone (adopted daughter) † *Credence Barebone (adopted son) *Modesty Barebone (adopted daughter) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= Leader of the New Salem Philanthropic SocietyWe have the full @EW #FantasticBeasts spread! (pages 4-8) |house= |loyalty=*Barebone family *New Salem Philanthropic Society'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com **Second Salem Church }} Mary Lou Barebone[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly (d. 7 December, 1926) was an American No-Maj who lived in the 20th century. She was born into the Barebone family, a family that descended from one of the Scourers who evaded justice in the late 17th century by integrating into No-Maj society. Mary Lou was marked by a profound belief in the existence of magic and an equally deep hatred of it. She was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, also known as the Second Salemers, an extremist group whose goal was to expose and eradicate witchcraft in the United States.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed - Mary Lou She had three adopted children: Chastity, Modesty, and Credence.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed - Credence Mary Lou died on 7 December, 1926 at the hands of Credence's unleashed Obscurus. She was violently flung against the rafters in the chapel of the Second Salem Church and fell dead with formidable marks covering her face. Biography Early life Mary Lou Barebone was born into the Barebone family, which was a family that descended from one of the Scourers who evaded justice in the late 17th century by integrating into No-Maj society. The Barebones were infamous for their profound belief in magic and their equally deep hatred of it. At some point, Mary Lou became the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, an American No-Maj anti-witchcraft group located in New York. By December of 1926, Mary Lou had three adopted children, named Chastity, Credence and Modesty. Credence was given to her by the half-human/elf Irma Dugard, who saw necessary to have Credence raised by Mary Lou, likely unaware of Mary Lou's disciplinary and abusive attitude. At some point before December of 1926, Mary Lou was magically assaulted by Auror Porpentina Goldstein because she was physically abusing Credence. December 1926 ]] On the steps of the Steen National Bank on 6 December 1926, Mary Lou, along with her children, preached to the public in a rally supporting the New Salem Philanthropic Society. After she praised the marvellous man-made inventions of New York, she insisted that the public heed her warnings of the presence of a mysterious force that's wreaking havoc in the city, and she implored the audience to join the Second Salemers in the fight against wizardkind. From the group of spectators, and unaware that he was a wizard, Mary Lou spoke directly to Newt Scamander, asking if he was a seeker of truth, before he ran into the bank. Langdon Shaw, a believer in magic, brought Mary Lou and her children to his father, Henry Shaw Senior's, office in an attempt to garnish the support of his newspaper company and his elder son's reelection platform. The meeting escalated quickly as Henry Shaw Junior called her son Credence a freak. Understanding that the Shaw family was not going to support the Second Salemers, Mary Lou politely bid them a good-bye. Death The next day, Mary Lou's son Credence found a seemingly real wand under her daughter Modesty's bed. As soon as the girl arrived to protest that it was just a toy, Mary Lou entered and was appalled to see what her son was holding. As Credence removed his belt so she could punish him, Mary Lou snapped the wand in half and Modesty confessed saying the wand was hers. But Mary Lou assumed it was his. The belt suddenly flung out of Mary Lou's grasp, injuring her hand, and as she went to pick it back up again, it again magically flew away. After she turned to confront her children, Mary Lou was attacked by Credence's Obscurus. She was flung against the rafters of the chapel and fell dead with formidable marks covering her face. Legacy In 1927, while speaking to his allies about Credence, Gellert Grindelwald bitterly remarked that Mary Lou — the woman who raised Credence — was nearly the same one who destroyed him. Sometime afterwards, when Credence met Irma Dugard, she explained to him why she left him in Barebone's charge, reiterating that it was necessary. Physical appearance Mary Lou Barebone was described as a handsome mid-western woman who wore 1920s versions of Puritanical dresses. She had brown hair in a styled bob haircut with blue eyes. She always carried a charismatic and earnest disposition. Personality and traits Mary Lou Barebone was a fanatical bigot against the magical community, and would raise her adopted children to hate witchcraft. Her utter intolerance against them bordered on the unhinged, as she regularly physically, verbally, and emotionally abused and tormented her adopted children out of paranoia that they too, were witches or wizards (and in fact one of her "children" Credence ''was ''magical). Mary Lou was also a sadistic disciplinarian; the slightest infraction of her strict rules by her children would result in abuse. However, Mary Lou also knew how to speak to a crowd, where she presented herself as composed, well-spoken, and inquisitive in a friendly manner, such as when she calmly asked Newt Scamander for his opinion on the subject of witches living amongst New York City's people. She also showed an array of good mannerisms and an understanding of defeat as she displayed these qualities to Henry Shaw Jr when he decided not to support the Second Salemers. Gallery FB-TRL3-88292.jpg 18FANTASTICJP2-master675.jpg MaryLouRally.png MaryLouSnapsAWandInHalf.png Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-6.jpg MaryLou.png Behind the scenes *Mary Lou Barebone is portrayed by English actress Samantha Morton in the ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire *Mary Lou seemed to be the non-magical American counterpart of British pure-blood supremacists such as the Death Eaters or Dolores Umbridge. While Voldemort's followers and Umbridge felt that the Muggles as well as the Muggle-born wizards must be wiped out or separated from the Wizarding world or subjugated, Mary's ideology was the polar opposite because she felt that Wizardkind must be destroyed to save the world as a whole. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de2:Mary Lou Barebone de:Mary Lou Barebone es:Mary Lou Barebone fr:Mary Lou Bellebosse pl:Mary Lou Barebone pt-br:Mary Lou Barebone ru:Мэри Лу Бербон uk:Мері Лу Бербон Category:1926 deaths Category:Activists Category:American individuals Mary Lou Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Bullies Category:Deaths by Obscurus Category:Females Category:Global wizarding war casualties Category:Killed by Credence Barebone Category:Muggles Category:Murder victims Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society